


Grace Me With Nothing But Patience

by itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Cum Eating, Homophobia, M/M, Offensive Language Used, Omega Steve Harrington, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Smut, Steve-centric, They fight a lot, a/b/o au, angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington
Summary: It started off as an itch beneath the surface of his skin, no matter how hard Steve pressed his nails could never dig through, could never scratch the discontent that simmered just beneath.Tommy says it’s nothing, signs of an early rut approaching, meds wearing off after taking them for so long. Only Steve knows Tommy is full of shit and this doesn’t feel like a rut.





	Grace Me With Nothing But Patience

**Author's Note:**

> new to this harringrove business but i decided to jump in the pool anyway.
> 
> un-beta’d  
feel free to roast me  
all personal attacks can be sent to itscrybabyharrington on tumblr :)
> 
> title comes from the song “things i can’t change” by the story so far 
> 
> also heads up the f-got word is used, i’m just really bad at tags

It started off as an itch beneath the surface of his skin. No matter how hard Steve pressed his nails could never dig through, could never scratch the discontent that simmered just beneath.

Tommy says it’s nothing, signs of an early rut approaching, meds wearing off after taking them for so long.

Only Steve knows Tommy is full of shit and this doesn’t feel like a rut. 

He doesn’t think so anyway. He’s never actually experienced one. Not since first presenting and his parents found him dry humping a pillow for dear life.

It’s not that unheard of. Lots of people take medication, blockers to control their ruts and heats. People didn’t have to live like animals anymore and the Harrington’s did not run around smelling like sex and desperation. Steve has been on meds for as long as he could remember.

———

When he brings it up the rare time both of his parents are home for family dinner, the idea of temporarily going off his meds is immediately shut down.

It’s followed by scheduling a doctor's appointment to up the dose of his medication. To help get rid of that bothersome itch he’s been feeling. Ruts and Heat are for animals after all, not Harrington’s.

———

The itch continues, but Steve doesn’t bring it up again. Not to Tommy, definitely not to his parents, and that’s fine, it’s fine.

That is of course, until Billy Hargrove comes crashing into the picture reeking of pure Alpha. 

There aren't many people in Hawkins who went without blockers. It was rude and shameless to walk around assaulting people’s noses, especially as an Alpha. The sway you had over people was strong. Even with blockers to dim his scent, people still bowed down to King Steve. Omegas still followed him around hoping to be the one he would choose to spend his ruts with.

Leave it to Hargrove to fuck it all up. Slamming into Steve like a solid brick wall of Alpha aggression during basketball practice.

“So you’re King Steve.” Billy loomed over him, shirtless, glistening, reeking. Is that how people did things out in California?

Steve could feel the itch grow.

“Fuck off, man.” Steve spit back, refusing to accept the hand Billy held out.

“Not much of an Alpha if you ask me, you look like an Omega bitch.”

Billy threw the ball hard hitting Steve in the chest, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Causing Steve to inhale Billy’s overpowering scent.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Steve stepped into Billy’s space, itch growing into rage.

This close, Steve can tell he’s actually taller than Billy. Damn near pressed nose to nose because neither of them refuse to back down.

The entire court goes silent, even the coach is caught off guard. Things like this didn’t happen at Hawkins, this is why people stayed on their meds.

Billy inhaled deep and smirked, hands held up as he backed away faking innocence. “Nothing at all, Princess. I just think it might be time for you to pass on the crown.”

Steve could punch the smug look right off of Billy’s face. In fact, he would have if it weren’t for Tommy’s arm wrapping around his waist and holding him back as he lunged forward.

———

This territorial Alpha thing was bullshit.

Steve didn’t care, he didn’t ask to be called King Steve anyway. He’s not the only Alpha in the building but no has has ever challenged him so directly, no one had ever started a fire so bright that Steve burned to sink his teeth into something, someone.

That night Steve calls his primary doctor, he asked for the side effects of long time blockers. It’s safe, they’re safe, use them until you find your mate, it’s safe.

Steve flushed his pills that following morning and continued to do so for the rest of the week.

———

The itch settled into a deep burn that wraps itself around Steve’s veins. It’s grown in intensity since he stopped taking his meds and he’s starting to think maybe Tommy was right.

Despite what the doctors say, it can’t be healthy to repress your biology for so long.

Being a Harrington isn’t worth the fog he could feel taking over his body the longer he used blockers. It wasn’t worth the anger that started to bubble up inside him. Steve wasn’t an aggressive Alpha, but leading up to him quitting cold turkey all he wanted to do was fight. 

Fight Billy specifically.

It takes a while, but people start to notice. Steve’s natural scent grows each day he goes without his meds. He took them the rare times his parents are in town but it’s been a solid two weeks now and Steve is starting to notice, people are starting to notice.

He wonders if he smelled as intoxicating as Billy, as strong and bold, addicting as the other man. If it pisses Billy off as much as it pisses him off, clogging the hallways with the scent of Steve Steve Steve, Alpha Alpha Alpha.

His parents would be livid if they knew what he was doing, strutting through the halls and absolutely reeking of it.

Billy still shoved him around, but it wasn’t as aggressive anymore. If anything, he stayed a little closer. Snapped at anyone who roughed him up on the courts, and sometimes Steve caught Billy scenting him.

A firm grip on his shoulder, a hand down his back. Always touching him, always leaving Steve’s skin on fire. It's consuming. He finds himself craving it, waiting for it.

———

“You should start taking your meds again. Tonight.” Billy corners him in the showers after practice one day.

Steve can barely take his eyes off of Billy’s chest, letting his eyes drop even lower to follow the trail of water dripping off his body.

“Why?” Steve said annoyed that he was being told by Billy of all people. Billy, who even with the combined scents of shower gels and high school boys still reeked of Alpha.

“You’re going into heat and you won’t be able to hide it anymore. After that, everyone will know.”

Steve visibly recoiled. “Heat? What the fuck are you talking about Hargrove?” He’s not an Omega.

Billy pressed his nose against Steve’s shoulder and inhaled.

“You’re an Omega.” He murmured against Steve’s skin. “I could smell it on you the moment I saw you. Whatever mix of blockers you’re on are good but they’re not that good, not good enough to fool your mate.”

Billy’s hand is on his hip now and Steve’s stomach is caught in his throat. Torn between pressing back and punching Billy in his smug little face.

“You’re a real piece of shit you know that, Billy?” Steve barely gets out, jerking away from the others touch and tuning the shower off.

He grabbed a towel in record time. For the first time in a long time, feeling the need to cover himself up.

“Why do you think I’ve been scenting you this whole time!” Billy hissed. “You barely smell like an Alpha when I don’t, I’ve been trying to help you out, Pretty Boy.”

Steve tries again. “I’m not an Omega, I would kn-“

Billy cut him off. “You can cut the shit with me Harrington, I’m on to your fucking charade. All I’m saying is if you don’t want the whole school to know King Steve is actual Princess Steve I’d start taking my meds again. Tonight. For my own fucking sanity.”

Billy stormed out of the locker room. Steve punched the wall so hard his knuckles are bleeding.

———

He took his meds when he got home after school. Swallows them down dry only to throw them back up again.

———

“What am I?” Steve asked over dinner that evening. Another rare sight in the Harrington household. His mother even bothered to cook for once, but Steve’s plate sits untouched.

“Excuse me?” She tries, clearly confused.

Steve can’t hold it back anymore.

“What AM I?!” He demands, fist slamming against the table so hard his plate jumped. Billy’s words float around haunting him. “Am I an Omega? Is that what these are for?” Steve threw his weekly container of perfectly organized pills across the room.

“Of course not sweetie.” She tries weakly and Steve knows. Oh God, he knows by the way his father won’t meet his eyes and the frightened look on his mother's face.

“Stop lying to me!” Steve pleads, standing up and rounding the table. “I stopped taking them, I stopped taking them and you haven’t even noticed! Why didn’t you tell me?! Why have you been lying to me for years! Why would...why would you ruin me like this?!”

He’s hysterical now, tears running hot down his cheeks as he struggles to breathe.

The thing is Steve knows. He knows why they lied, he knows why his life is over.

The Harrington’s didn’t want a male Omega for a son, no one did. He was bottom of the barrel. As far as society was concerned, a natural born faggot.

It’s all clicking into place. His lack of ruts, his failure to knot. He thought it was because of the medication, his parents were adamant it was because of the medication. He believed, he believed in everything. God, he was such an idiot.

“It was for your own protection, son. You know how people can be towards Omegas.” Mr. Harrington cleared his throat, “Your kind.”

“We were going to tell you, Sweetheart. Before college, after we found someone for you, to take care of you.”

“Take care of me!” Steve screamed, screamed until his throat felt raw and the itch turned into white hot rage.

“You stop this right now, young man.” His father finally spoke up, Alpha voice booming. Steve could feel his body respond, coil back and want to listen.

He hated it.

Steve was running out the house before anyone could stop him, throwing himself into the car and driving away as fast as he can. He needed to get out, he needed to get away from his parents, from his life. 

He drives to the outskirts of town. Sitting alone on the hood of his car, second guessing everything he’s ever known about himself. Everything is fucked up, everything he ever wanted in life was ruined.

Omegas had rules. Omegas couldn’t have certain jobs, they were doted on, sweet Omegas.

Steve tipped his head back as a familiar scent hit his nose. He didn’t have to look to know who it was, focusing on the night sky instead.

“How did you find me out here?” Steve questioned.

The car shifted with Billy’s weight. A warm thigh pressed against his own, fingertips touching his own where they were spread out against the hood.

“You flew past me on the road, nearly hit me.” Billy grins, still touching, tracing along with his fingers. 

Steve should pull away but he can’t.

“My uh ...my parents, I didn’t know.” He sniffed, wiping the tears threatening to spill over again. He feels pathetic, crying in front of Billy Hargrove of all people. “I remember it though, I think. Everything's so ...blurry, but I think I can remember my first heat ...when they found me.”

It’s quiet for a long time. Only the smell of smoke, Billy’s cologne, and Alpha.

The sound of Billy flicking his zippo lighter cuts into the air. 

It should be annoying. Steve should hate everything about this, but it’s oddly comforting. Billy is oddly comforting.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Steve laughed bitterly.

Billy squeezed his hand, and they don’t talk about it. Somehow he feels like things might be okay.

———

Steve goes home but things don’t go back to normal.

He goes back on blockers, new ones, less pills. The handful he took everyday full of fake pheromones dwindles down to a single pill that kept his scent dull and heats at bay.

It’s the talk of the school, talk of the town.

Hawkins High, King Steve secretly an Omega, suddenly a loser.

Everyone treats him differently. Everyone except Billy.

Still roughing him up, still scenting him, but it’s the most of himself Steve has felt in a long time. The itch started to settle.

———

They’re not friends, not exclusively.

And despite what Billy had said that day in the locker room, they’re definitely not mates. The words linger around sometimes, like when Steve feels like crushing his fist into Billy’s freckled nose. He’s never heard of mates who literally wanted to kill each other. Never heard of a mate so quick to shove their Omega face first into a row of lockers.

Steve fights back regardless of his secondary gender. 

He was raised an Alpha and he’s going to fight like one. He might not be the King of Hawkins High anymore, but he wasn’t going to let himself be pushed around by everyone he used to consider his friends.

He fought Tommy, and he fought Chris. He mouthed off at anyone who dared say shit to him about his secondary gender. He fought like an Alpha until his knuckles bruised and bloodied, until people stopped treating him like a bitch.

Still, Billy is always there taking care of him after. Wiping the blood off his nose, holding an ice pack to the side of Steve’s swollen face while they sit in the camaro.

“You really need to stop this, Pretty Boy.” Billy sighed, pushing Steve’s hair back off his forehead.

“Why?” Steve laughed. “So you can line up behind the rest of them, eager to bend me over. You’re not any better than them. I see how you look at me.”

“It’s different.” Billy insisted, hand dropping to firmly grip the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve can feel his entire body relax, melt into the touch of Billy Hargrove. He wants to tuck his face into the crook of Billy’s neck and just breathe him in, and hide in that ridiculous mullet.

“How? How are you any different? You still treat me like shit.”

“I’ve always done that...even before I was sure. I’m not treating you any different because you’re still the same Harrington you’ve always been, alright? Now let’s stop fucking talking about it unless you really want me to start treating you like a bitch.”

Heat blooms in Steve’s belly at the thought.

“Stop fighting it, Harrington, we both know I’m not wrong.”

When Billy finally kisses him, Steve doesn’t fight. It’s too rough and tasted like blood, but Steve groans into it anyway, gripping Billy’s denim jacket and pulling him close.

It’s a moment of desperation Steve tells himself as he climbs into Billy’s lap, weak omega genes. He just got the shit beat out of after all, of course he wanted to be cuddled, touched, praised. It had nothing to do with Billy, just the overpowering scent of Alpha he was putting off.

They kissed for a long time. Billy’s hands were firm on his assas he rocked their hips together. Steve can feel the hard outline of Billy’s cock, can smell the arousal matching his own. Steve feels like an animal, pulling Billy’s hair, biting into his mouth like a starving man. He’s never felt this good before, never in his fucking life.

It’s not until Billy’s hand is down the back of his jeans, brushing over his hole that Steve is shocked back into reality.

“God you’re so wet for me, Princess.”

And oh god Steve can feel it, hot and sticky in his briefs. Steve feels like he’s going to be sick. Scrambling back so hard he hits the steering wheel, the horn loud in the nearly empty parking lot of the school.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re a piece of shit.” Steve spits as he climbs out of that ugly fucking camaro, hitting the blacktop hard. “You’re just like them! You’re just like the fucking rest of them, big beefy alpha boys trying to get your knot off. Fuck you, FUCK YOU!”

Steve is yelling, face red on top of the bruises Tommy knocked into his face earlier. He doesn’t even care that the few students lingering after school are watching.

Billy is on him in record time, grabbing Steve by shirt and lifting him up up up, slamming him down onto the hood of the car.

Yes. Steve thinks, this is it, this is the real Billy, Alpha rage burning behind his blue eyes.

Steve braces himself for the punch, waits for the heat to bloom behind his eyelids as Billy’s fist comes down onto his face.

Only it never comes, instead Billy let go, shoving Steve to the ground and climbing back into the camaro.

“Fuck you, Steve.” 

It’s the first time Billy has actually used his first name and for some reason it hurts more than anything Billy has ever said to him.

———

They don’t talk about it, they never talk about it, and Steve doesn’t want to talk about it because there’s nothing to discuss.

———

Billy ignores him after that, won’t even look at him. The little touches stop completely, no more bumping shoulders, no more shoves on the basketball court, nothing.

For some reason, that angers Steve more than Billy constantly calling him Princess and Pretty Boy. It stings more than any punch Tommy has ever thrown.

It’s not fair, Billy can’t just come into his life and ruin everything he’s ever known only to cut him off.

Steve finds himself obsessing over Billy. Over his scent. Tracking him through the school, constantly staring, Billy Billy Billy, Alpha Alpha Alpha. Steve wants to drown himself in it.

It takes two weeks before Steve finally breaks, waiting for Billy after school stretched out over the hood of his car.

“Move it, Harrington.” Billy ordered, hands tucked into the front pockets of his leather jacket.

“Is this because I won’t fuck you?” Steve accused.

Billy runs a tired hand over his face. 

“I really don’t have time for this, Steve.”

He made a move towards the camaro but Steve is faster. Stepping in front of the door, refusing to let the other past.

“Then what is it? I thought we were...you know.” Steve whispers between them. “Isn’t that what you said? Why are you ignoring me?”

“BECAUSE!” Billy shouted loud and right in Steve’s face, dropping the backpack Steve is honestly surprised Billy even owns, as he backed away. “Don’t you know what this is doing to me?! What you are doing to me! I can’t keep playing this game with you, Steve! Everyday I want you, every day you’re right there and I can smell you, EVERYWHERE, but you won’t let me!”

“I don’t need you!” Steve tries.

“Then why are you here, Steve?! Why are you doing this to me?!”

Steve has never seen Billy broken down before, he’s seen him angry, watched him fight, seen him drunk crushing beer cans as the new king. Seen him gently cleaning up the bruising on his face. But he’s never seen Billy like this, slumped and exhausted.

Steve can’t bring himself to tell the truth, that he’s never felt this way before, that he’s terrified of what this means, if his parents find out he’s found a mate in the Trash King himself, Billy Hargrove. Scared to let himself just exist and trust someone to take care of him.

“I-I’m going off my blockers for awhile, I’ve been through a lot this year and my doctor thinks a hard reset will put things back in order, make me feel more comfortable ...I know I haven’t been the best mate or whatever you want to call it. I just thought I’d let you know.”

“Why are you telling me this?”  
l  
“Just-“ Steve started, staring down at his sneakers. “My parents will be out of town.”

The sound of Billy’s boots seem impossibly loud as he finally closes the distance between them. A familiar scent and a touch Steve has longed for, a strong hold at the base of his neck, thumb brushing through the fine hairs there.

Steve reaches outs to hold on, to ground himself before he fucks it up again somehow

“I’ll be there.” Billy nods and tugs Steve by his hair, forcing his chin up. Steve’s knees go weak.

He nudges his nose against the side of Steve’s face, scenting him, smelling him, touching cheek to cheek and just breathing.

It’s Steve that makes the first move this time, tilting his head to catch Billy’s mouth with his own. It’s soft, timid, Steve is absolutely terrified of how right this feels. 

Billy pulls away first, and it’s the first time since Billy Hargrove came stomping into his life that they leave each other’s company on good terms.

———

Billy starts touching him again after that, in class, in the hallways, constantly during practice. When other people start picking up on it Steve holds his head up high and knows no one would dare fuck with an Omega Billy Hargrove was courting. It’s a goddamn power trip, and Steve starts feeling like King Steve again, people start talking to him again.

It helps that Steve stopped trying to fight everyone, wasn’t a constant ball of anger.

They count down the days to Steve’s heat.

Each day without his blockers Steve’s scent grows more and more potent, more and more distracting for anyone in his vicinity. Even Tommy starts holding open doors, flashing his brilliant smile in Steve’s direction. So many Alphas but still none of them compare to Billy.

Steve could find him blindfolded from his scent alone, recognize him by touch and they haven’t even done anything since that time in the camaro weeks ago.

———

It takes three weeks before it finally hits.

Billy just somehow knows, showing up at Steve’s door with a backpack full of god knows what, shoving Steve inside just as he was getting ready to leave for school.

“We’re skipping today, Harrington.” Billy grinned, doing that nasty thing with his tongue that used to make Steve roll his eyes.

Steve still rolled his eyes, but at least now he can admit to himself that it’s hot. Unbelievably hot.

“Oh yeah?” Steve responds attempting to step into Billy’s space.

Billy side steps him but throws an arm around Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah.” Billy nods. “Don’t want you to start wetting yourself in class. I might actually have to fucking kill someone.”

The thought starts a fire low in Steve’s belly. Not the thought of Billy murdering anyone, but the idea of being wet. Wet for Billy, wet for Billy’s knot. Steve can feel his entire body flush, cheeks burning.

“You like that don’t you, Princess?” Billy murmured kissing the side of Steve’s face.

“Fuck off, Hargrove.” Steve responds and leads Billy up the stairs to his bedroom.

Billy insist that they change clothes, it’s only when they’re both in sweats, and Steve in a hoodie (despite Billy’s protest) that Billy lets Steve climb into his lap.

For the first time since his world fell apart, Steve let himself be content, allows himself to exist as an Omega.

He touches Billy’s bare chest, looking up at the slightly shorter man through thick heavy lashes. His skin is smooth and firm. He kissed him right along the curve of Billy’s neck where his scent is strong and overpowering. Steve stays like that for a long time, cuddled close with Billy’s hands rubbing up and down his spine.

“There you go.” Billy soothes, shifting so they can both lay down, Steve cuddled into Billy’s chest.

It’s no surprise they fall asleep like that, it’s still early as hell, students still making their way to school.

When Steve wakes back up he’s alone but he can still smell Billy in the house, smell him over sticky sweet syrup and meaty bacon. 

He’s barely awake as he stumbles his way down the stairs, plopping down heavy at the table Billy is adding the finishing touches to.

“How are you feeling?” There’s a hand pressed to his forehead and my god that’s good, Steve nearly falls out of his chair trying to keep in contact.

“Fine ...hot.” Steve huffed.

Billy sits down across from him and smiles. “Eat.”

Steve shoves pancake after pancake into his mouth, not stopping until his plate is clear and he feels uncomfortably full. He would have stopped two pancakes ago but something about Billy’s gaze watching him, making sure he was full and taken care of kept him going.

He wonders if this is what it’ll feel like when Billy knots him, full and taken care of, and less nauseous hopefully. He sat like that for awhile as his heat takes over, breaking out in a sweat while he continues to think about Billy’s knot and being oh so full.

“Up we go, Harrington.” Billy’s voice cuts in, hand literally burning the back of Steve’s neck, startling a gasp out of him. “Don’t-“ Steve starts but caught his own words, don’t touch me dying on the tip of his tongue.

Is this really what Omegas went through every time? Steve’s body is suddenly on fire, he feels physically sick, pushing aside dishes to rest his forehead on the cool wooden table. He needs to cool off, he needs to get out of this fucking sweatshirt, out of his skin. 

“Oh god.” Steve slurs, desperately trying to get his arms free.

Billy is touching him again, gently helping Steve out of that cotton death trap, helping him stand, helping him up the stairs with Steve fighting the whole time.

“I can do it myself!” Steve snaps, flopping back down on his bed, attempting to kick off his sweatpants. Billy helps despite his protest, despite Steve nearly kicking him in the face.

“Let me help you!” Billy barked back, gripping Steve’s ankles until the bones ached under the pressure, finally finally getting Steve out of those god forsaken sweatpants, out of his briefs.

There’s a noticeable wet spot on his sweatpants when Billy dropped them to the ground, and Steve rolls over to hide his face in shame, curling himself around a pillow. There’s no denying it now, Steve can feel it sticking to his thighs, he can smell himself.

When he finally brings himself to look at Billy it catches him off guard.

Billy’s pupils are blown wide as he stood, white knuckle gripping Steve’s disposed briefs, thumbing over the embracing trace of slick darkening the cotton. Steve absolutely wants to die, especially when Billy brings the material to his face, getting deep and greedy huffs of Steve’s scent, tongue dragging over slick.

Steve whined high in his throat, dragging the pillow over his face to hide himself from those blue blue eyes. “Billy.” He whimpered, legs spreading subconsciously.

He’s so turned on it hurts, cock hard and dripping against his belly, slick already coating his thighs. Touching himself barely helps, fucking desperately into his own hand. And despite the ache below his balls, Steve can’t bring himself to reach, to touch himself there.

“Billy.” He tries again, hating how breathy his voice sounded.

“I need you to tell me first.” Billy grunts, still clutching Steve’s spoiled underwear. He can see the outline of Billy’s arousal through his sweats.

It’s pissing Steve off. He invited Billy over, why isn’t that enough? Now he needs him to beg for it like a bitch?

“Fucking fuck you.” Steve gasped, throwing the pillow at Billy’s head.

“Tell me.” Billy insisted, coming to stand at the edge of the bed. Hovering, but not touching him. “Tell me you need me, tell me you want this or I won’t touch you, I need you to stop fighting me just once, just...let me take care of you.”

Billy must have an iron will. He thought Alphas lost control around Omegas in heat, especially mates. Though Billy looked seconds away from popping a blood vessel, though he sniffed Steve’s briefs like a fucking pervert, he was still refusing to touch him.

“There’s supplies in my bag to get through it alone.” Billy says after the only sounds coming from Steve are muttered curses and high pitched whines.

“Jesus fucking Christ, FINE!” Steve shouts because his body literally cramped up at the thought of Billy leaving, he can feel the tears that are spilling over his cheeks because of the mere suggestion Billy was making. “Please.” He whined “I fucking need you, okay? I need you please just, I want you to touch me, I want you I wan-“

Billy cuts him off with a bruising kiss, finally, finally touching him, and climbing on top of Steve’s overheated body. 

Whatever dam that was between them gets broken, Steve clung to Billy for dear life, legs wrapping around his waist.

Steve sucked on Billy’s tongue, lickings into his mouth desperately chasing the relief that only comes when their pressed this close, rutting against each other like dogs. Like animals.

“Come on come on come on.” Steve encourages, spreading his legs wider, the cotton of Billy’s sweatpants an uncomfortable drag against his own aching cock, but Steve didn’t care.

Billy held him down, and stared at Steve’s flushed face. He’s beautiful like this. Dark brown eyes wide, mouth pink already bruised. Billy wants to shove his cock between those plump lips and make Steve gag on it, choke him for the way he’s been acting out, spoiled and so fucking headstrong. They could have been doing this ages ago if Steve would have just let him.

Billy slides down Steve’s body, gripping plush thighs and propping them up over his shoulders. 

Steve literally might pass out, he’s exposed like this, Billy can see everything, smell everything, how desperate he is. Even though he might pass out, he spreads his legs even wider, reaching down to grab a fist full of dirty blonde curls.

He wants Billy’s mouth on him, so he guided him. Pulling Billy where he needs him. But, instead of wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock like Steve was going for, Billy ducked his head even lower. Burying his face between Steve’s cheeks where he’s wet and already a little open.

No one has ever touched Steve there. It’s dirty, he’s so wet it can’t be hot yet Steve remembers tugging at his own cock in response to an omegas slick. Squeezing at where his knot should be at the thought of doing the same thing Billy was doing to him.

His brain tries to tell him that somehow it's different now. It’s gross and embarrassing. Steve should be ashamed at the way his back arches off the bed at the first drag of Billy’s tongue over his hole. Billy literally growled and dragged him closer. With a grip so tight that Steve is positive he’ll have bruises. He’s trying not to fight it, fight Billy or his body’s natural needs.

It’s natural, it’s normal, he’s an Omega.

It’s natural  
Its normal.

Steve cried out when Billy pressed a finger into him, choking on his own sobs. 

Billy looked up from between Steve’s legs, mouth messy and wet. Wet from Steve, from the slick dripping out of him. Steve has never seen anything so hot in his life.

“Pleeease.” Steve whined, head tossed back as Billy worked another finger into him.

Steve is so wet that he doesn’t know why Billy is even bothering to stretch him. His body is greedy, opening up for his fingers like it’s nothing. It is nothing compared to what Steve really wanted, what Billy hasn’t even let him touch yet, or taste. All he has are the steamy images burned into his memory from the locker rooms.

“If you don’t fuck me already I swear to god I’ll find someone else. Hurry the fuck up!” Steve grunts, pulling Billy up by his hair so hard the man actually hisses before wrapping a hand tight around Steve’s throat.

“You wouldn’t.” Billy said with dark, heated eyes, as he pulled his sweats down with his free hand while the other tightened over Steve’s pale neck. He lets his bare cock drag along the inside of Steve’s thigh, leaving a trail of precum amongst the mess Steve already made of himself. “You need this, my cock, my knot, you need me.” Each word is emphasized by Billy squeezing and letting go. 

“You fucking love this don’t you, that’s why you’re always fighting it, fighting any Alpha to get roughed up, you love being treating like a bitch.”

Steve’s eyes roll into the back of his head with Billy's words, gasping for air though Billy’s rough hands aren’t crushing his airway.

“Greedy omega bitch, I just want to take care of you.” Billy kicks his sweats the rest of the way down, letting go of Steve’s neck to hold him down while he adjust their position.

Steve’s leg gets hitched over Billy’s shoulder, the other spread wide. He feels slutty, he can’t even deny what Billy is saying, watching Billy stroke his cock, large and heavy between his legs. That’s going to be inside him, and Steve beings to feel faint.

The first press of Billy’s cock slides in with ease, he’s already so wet his ass literally squelched slick and embarrassing. Billy just grunts and fucks the rest of the way into him, stretching Steve out to the point it actually hurts a little.

Steve can only moan loud and apparently now shameless. Whatever was holding him back is gone now that Billy’s cock is seated inside him. It’s all Steve can focus on.

Billy barely gives Steve time to adjust before he’s pulling out and sliding back in. Each thrust more powerful until Billy is up on his knees, pounding into Steve’s ass.

It’s everything Steve could ever want and more, everything Steve is embarrassed to want. All he can do is hold on, bracing himself against the headboard as Billy fucked him into submission, fucked the fight right out of him.

Billy grunted and mouthed at Steve’s knee, staring down at him with those eyes.

“You’re so wet for me, Princess. Look at you, made for my cock, fucking gorgeous like this.”

Steve whined and reached for his own dick, letting go of the headboard slipping him further and further up the bed.

Billy smacks his hand away, hard.

Steve starts to cry, fat crocodile tears rolling over his flushed cheeks. It’s too much and he needs to cum, he needs Billy’s knot in him.

“Please!” Steve started to ramble, tugging at his own hair until it hurts. “I need it, I need your knot. I’ll be so good for you, Billy. I’ll be so good just please please please. I can’t, Billy I fucking can’t.” He broke off into body shaking sobs, crying out of desperation, crying for Billy’s dick.

“Shhhh.” Billy cooed and leaned down to brush Steve’s hair back out of his face, tongue dragging over Steve’s wet cheeks. “I’ve got you, Pretty Boy. I’ll take care of you, I’m going to flip you over, alright?”

Steve nodded, but he’d agree to anything at this point. The whole town could be watching and it still wouldn’t stop him from begging for Billy’s knot.

He whined high in his throat when Billy pulled out, and he can feel himself clenching around nothing before he’s being flipped over, ass dragged into the air. Steve pushed back, reaching blindly for Billy’s cock trying to get him back in in in.

It’s deeper this way, Billy’s dick nudging up inside him, hitting that spot over and over. Steve is whaling into the bed sheets, taking it, taking Billy’s bruising grip on his hips, taking his cock, the sound of their skin slapping together.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Billy growls, pressing his head down between Steve’s shoulder blades. He licked the sweat pooled there, bites at the curve of Steve’s neck and grinds their bodies together.

Steve can feel it, Billy’s knot as it starts to swell, the drag of it in and out of his already abused ass.

“Yeah.” Steve gasped, pushing back harder and more desperate. “Cum in me, fill me up.”

Billy bit him hard enough to bruise, body stilling as his knot swells in Steve locking them together. Steve can feel Billy releasing his load, it’s hot hot hot inside him and Billy’s knot continued to grow, stretching Steve until it hurts, until all he can do is rock back and cry, sob as his orgasm is ripped out of him.

He collapsed against the bed, ass still held high as Billy held him up and continues to grind against Steve’s ass, filling him up to the point Steve feels like he could choke on it. It pulls another orgasm out of Steve, the sheets beneath his soiled and wet, his cock finally going soft, sore.

He blacked out.

———

When Steve finally comes too, Billy has them rolled onto their sides. Billy’s cock still locked inside him, stretching him, keeping him so full of Billy, so full of Alpha, of mate.

“Hey.” Steve sounded as wrecked as he felt.

Billy just grunted in response, sniffing along the nape of Steve’s neck. Licking him, biting him, claiming him for the whole world to see. “You passed out.” He said after a while, rolling his hips to get comfortable.

Steve hissed, but pressed back.

He still felt drugged, but it’s not so bad anymore. His body giving him a tiny break now that he’s content, pumped full of Alpha cum, seated on Billy’s knot.

“How long was I out? How much longer will we be like this?”

Billy paused from where he’s licking the sweat off of Steve’s shoulders, lifting his arm and licking a flat tongued under Steve’s armpit. It’s fucking disgusting, Billy Hargrove is fucking disgusting but the act still makes the heat spread in Steve’s stomach.

“Not very long.” He huffed, dropping Steve’s arm back down. “It’s going to get worse you know, your heat? That was just the first wave.”

Steve can’t imagine it getting any worse than that, he’s not sure if his body can take anymore than what it’s already been through, but Billy hasn’t been wrong about anything so far as much as Steve hated to admit it.

They stay like that for a while longer, until Billy can finally pull out and Steve’s body goes tight, ass raw as Billy slides out with a sound so gross it goes straight to his dick.

Billy rolls him over onto his back and slides back down between his legs. Steve is too exhausted to fight, to be embarrassed, so he lets Billy spread his legs and suck at his open wet hole.

It hurts as much as it feels good, his body is sensitive but Steve still gets hard from Billy’s tongue sucking his own cum from his body. It’s unbelievably dirty, especially when he tucks two fingers in, scooping out a mixture of cum and slick, stuffing them into Steve’s open panting mouth.

Steve sucks on them greedily and that’s how he cums again for a third time, sucking the combined taste of them off of Billy Hargroves thick fingers, spilling weakly onto his stomach.

Billy looked at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, like he’s not covered in cum, slick, and spit. Somehow Steve just knows that things are going to be okay, that being an Omega isn’t the worst thing in the world if it meant being Billy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
❤️


End file.
